


Like the Rain

by Vowo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cute, Dargan ronpa, F/M, Fluff, Gundam Tanaka - Freeform, Romance, Sondam - Freeform, Sonia Nevermind - Freeform, date, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vowo/pseuds/Vowo
Summary: The annual birthday ball for Princess Sonia Nevermind has rolled around once again! But what happens when Sonia and Gundham take the wrong flight?





	Like the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sonia Nevermind is my favorite danganronpa charachter!  
> 2\. This was written on her actual birthday but after MANY technical difficulties and failed attempts to upload this, I grew frustrated  
> and neglected the fan fiction. but after rereading it I realized that it was kinda cute and possibly worth sharing! So here we are 5 days later!  
> 3\. in order to get this to upload I had to retype the entire thing on my laptop....! oh boy, I just hope that it uploads this time hhh  
> 4\. a situation like this is really dumb and unrealistic but uhhh enjoy???

**October 11th, 2018, 4:00 AM**

 

Gundham Tanaka wakes to the sound of rustling, and almost groans when he realizes it is much too early and that there are still hours until he must be ready to head to the airport. Even still, he clamors out of bed, deciding to  _'take in the moonlight'_ or something like that, as he'd likely say.

It was then that his phone illuminates, and he was almost startled to see that it was a message from none other than their princess and current-what the mortals would call- _'best friend'_ , Sonia Nevermind. He scrambles to his nightstand, yanks his phone off the cord, and swipes open to reach his messages.

He was surprised to see she is awake at this time; when asleep, an earthquake could rock the highway, and she'd be none the wiser, content in her dream world. He smiles to himself, the memory of a princess catching his attention with a quiet chuckle; and he'd turn to where the girl in question is curled up in her seat, her phone pressed to her ear, pink lips turned into a small smile.

His smile fades the moment he reads the received message.

 **Dark Queen, 4:07 AM:** _Gundham, I need your help, I did a dumb thing again. I snuck out and now I'm lost. 0_0_

She keeps sneaking out. It's seriously worrying him. He has no clue where she has been so keen on heading every night

His heart clenches.

Gundham sucks in a breath and faces forward, frowning. He recalls all the previous "I need your help" messages, wonders if only he'd been honest with her about disliking this new tendency of hers... would she be safe and sound in bed right now? He wishes he knew how to bring it up. He has grown tired of picking her up at a bus stop  _every. Single. Night._ And especially now, the morning that the whole class is supposed to be heading to the airport to take a flight to Novoselic for Sonia's annual birthday ball celebration.

He lets out a sight and rakes fingers through his tangled hair, trying to disperse the depressing thoughts. He mulls over the effect she has on him, the way his body reacts to her every touch, how he feels lighter, stronger when she is around, and how, just a few moons ago, she held a torch for him too.

The words "Gundham, you're the person I like most!" Rang in his ears, and he recalls the day so well, only a little over a week ago before the whole sneaking out situation begun, they stood out on the balcony to the princess's dorm room, and he could never forget how beautiful she looked in a white linen nightdress and silky platinum blonde hair down and flowing in the crisp night air. She rested a soft hand carefully over his before she spoke those words, words that would likely haunt him until the day his spirit returns to the underworld.

What exactly had she meant? Yet again... he hadn't found an opportunity to bring the subject up.

Gundham shakes his head, glances up to double check that yes, his Deva's are asleep on their perch, and that yes, he has not let too much time pass before he responds.

 **Overlord of Ice, 4:17 AM:** _I am on my way, Queen of Darkness. Which bus stop?_

 _>_ **Dark Queen, 4:18 AM:** _Same as yesterday. Thanks so much! You're amazing!_

This had almost become a routine.

Gundham swishes his scarf around his neck and heads out the door, reluctant to leave his treasured hamsters behind, but aware that they can take care of themselves and to wake them would be unnecessary.

* * *

 

"Dark Queen." Croaks Gundham's very own deep voice, catching the attention of a pale princess right away. She pivots over her heels and faces him, gaping at the sight.

"Gundham!" She begins, jogging up to her best friend, "Thank you for finding me...! Again." She half-mutters the laster word, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course..." He claps a hand on her shoulder. (He says she is the only mortal he can touch without her instantly turning to dust because she's The Darkness Queen. Whatever the heck that is.)

"Sonia," he breathes her name and Sonia feels a rush of pine rise to her complexion, pleasantly surprised to hear him say her name. 

"I must ask, where were you resided in the dark of this ever so windy night?" He goes on to say, questions burning on his lips. "Really, where have you headed every coming moon?"

Sonia's expression doesn't change. She expected the question eventually. "Would you like me to show you?" When a smile crosses pink lips Gundham cocks an eyebrow, interest successfully peaked.

She takes his hand and drags him along the pavement, and before Gundham could even think to protest, Sonia was speaking. "It's... not as bad as you may think! When I go here I can be a normal girl. It's... refreshing, I guess."

Gundham doesn't respond merely flusters over the grip she has on his hand and finds himself even more embarrassed at the way his heart races.

He was well aware of her secret wanting to be a normal girl, and while she foes an excellent job of keeping up with her royal duties and a smile on her face, of course sometimes she would want an escape.

5 minutes of walking pass. 5 minutes into 10. 10 into 15. Until now a solid 30 minutes have ticked by and Gundham feels his feet going sore and a stale taste in his mouth, but he hasn't argued with her merely kept quiet as her sees moved one after the other in front of him.

"Here," Sonia halts in front of a large black door, and while every fiber of his being is seeing red and screaming for him to get out of there as soon as possible, a tiny, way too curious one percent is keeping his feet rooted to the spot. "This is it!' The princess takes back her hand, and Gundham almost reaches for it again, but stops himself without a second thought.

The moment the princess opens the door, music blares and Gundham is overwhelmed by the sight of a wailing crowd and wild dancing. Gundham's jaw just about dropped to the floor. So this is where she has been spending her time?!

"Aye! Ainos! You're back!" Booms a voice from over a speaker, the holder being a tall man with a microphone in hand on the stage.

"I'm Ainos!' Sonia whispers to Gundham with a giddy giggle as they're swept up by the crowd, the door swishing shut in one violent movement. "They have no idea who I actually am!" She adds.

Gundham didn't get the chance to respond, as the princess was now waving wildly to the man, and Gundham thinks he has never been so scared in his life.

But one thing he knows for sure, Sonia Nevermind is to the Queen of Darkness, but the embodiment of light itself. The way her platinum hair swishes as she twirls to the music, the way she smiles and laughs without a care in the world, all of it, is absolutely beautiful light.

She is like the sun.

* * *

The two of them ended up staying for about abhor os so, and when the sun begins to peak up behind wispy clouds they snap into realization.

They have a flight to catch.

The princess and the breeder rush out of the party and practically run back to school, sprinting to their rooms to grab their suitcases and phones. Sonia's phone was blown up with texts from her classmates, to the point she was scrolling through absolute pages of notifications.

 

 **Kazuichi Souda, 4:50 AM:** _Miss Sonia! >.< where are you?! We're all getting ready to leave!_

 

 **Akane Owari, 4:53 AM:** _Girl! Where you at?! I'm sooo ready for Novoselic food so get your royal butt to the cafeteria! Literally everyone_ _except Gundham is here already :/_

 

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, 4:56 AM:** _You okay?_

 

 **Kazuichi Souda, 4:57 AM:**   _MOSS SONIA!!!! >0< >0< >0<_

 **Kazuichi Souda, 4:57 AM:** _****MISS_

 

 **Hajime Hinata, 5:10 AM:** _Hey... Miss Yukizome said we're going to go ahead and go... we're pretty worried about you and Tanaka, though. Meet us at the airport ASAP alright?_

 

Sonia feels panic running wild in her chest. She rushes to Gundham's room and practically throws the door open, a notices a similar expression residing on his face.

Without another word they once again break into sprint, dragging suitcases behind them and not even considering changing clothes. They halted the front entrance and heave deep breaths, waving down a taxi and hopping in the moment it arrives.

"They..." Sonia breathes, "They probably haven't gotten on the plane yet." She says, more to herself than anything, but Gundham nods.

"The god of time struck us with a fateful blow, slipping through our fingers like sand rushing through an hourglass." That didn't make total sense, but Sonia gives him the benefit of the doubt, as they are both exhausted.

Four Dark Devas of Destruction park out of the violet fabric of he hand-made scratch Gundam always wore, and he greats them with a warm smile. 

"Hello Devas!" Sonia manages, though her eyes were heavy and stinging with sleep.

* * *

The two had half a mind to have fallen asleep in the taxi, but when the driver announces their arrival, they snap back into attention and rush out of the car, hauling their luggage out of the trunk.

Checking the luggage and going through security was all a drowsy blur, and the only note Sonia could make about the experience was how Gundham somehow managed to sneak four hamsters through security without as much as a second glance from any of the officers. Impressive, really.

Sonia presses her phone to her ear once she and her warlock best friend take a seat on a nearby bench, listening in anticipation to each ring.

Then finally, there is an answer.

"Sonia?" Says the voice of her teacher, and the princess relaxes almost instantly. If she answered that means they must not have boarded the plane. "Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Chisa goes on to say, and a sudden murmur breaks out around her, likely her classmates.

Sonia brightens. "Yes! And I have Gundham with me, too!" She opens her eyes and raises her head to meet his, sees the soft smile gracing his lips and the scarlet coloring the tips of his ears, his unkept hair, and there and then, she cannot help thinking just how handsome he is. 

And then she spots a glint in his stormy eyes, and she snaps back to reality in a hurry, moving her focus back to the teacher one the phone. "I-I apologize for being so late, ma'am, Gundham and I..." She can't just tell her teacher they had snuck out! So she conducts a lie. "... Forgot to set our alarms, but we made it to the airport! Where is everyone?" 

"About to board the plane, Sonia! It'll be taking off any minute!" Chisa goes on to say, and in the background Sonia can hear a voice over the intercom announcing their departure.

Sonia feels herself pallid. "We'll hurry!" The princess hangs up before Chisa could get another word in, and explains their situation to Gundham in a frantic.

Acting on impulse, the take, pale warlock sweeps the princess into a bridal carry, dashing through the airport with a newfound destination in mind, hyperaware of the cold sweat that had broken out over his body. Sonia helplessly clings to his torso for dear life, as the feeling of his arms so securely holding  her sent her heart racing. He only sets her down to rush through the tunnel of the plane, and before they can look back the door was shutting and they were secure on the flight.

The wrong flight.

"Um, everyone?" Sonia breathes desperately, anxiety rising and fingers twitching.

Gundham freezes. "Oh gods..." He worries his bottom lip and grunts in frustration before deciding it is time to wide his search. He laves his post by the enterance and weaves through a mass off people in his path. He heads in the direction of their seats, guiding Sonia along with him. 

He hurries his pace, stumbles through the throng of people until he reaches where their class  _would have_ been seated. 

He looks around, nearly suffocating in the sea of color and laughter, when there is a sharp pull on his wrist.

"Gundham, I double checked, we have the wrong plane." Says Sonia breathlessly, head down and eyes fixated on the floor. And now the aircraft was beginning to move. It really was too late. As the mortals would say,  _frick._

Gundham merely stares for who knows how long, and he was only snapped back to reality when the princess tugs him to their seats. Gundham obliges, situating himself at the isle while Sonia takes the window.

After a moment of panicked small talk, exhaustion takes over, and they fall asleep.

* * *

**October 11th, 2018, 6:00 AM**

Gundham feels his eyelids slowly flicker open, and it takes a moment for his memory to return. But then it does, and good Lord does it crash down on him like a monstrous tsunami tide.

And then there was another realization. Sonia was asleep on his shoulder. Gundham goes stiff.

"Beautiful," He speaks so quietly that the sleeping princess almost misses it-almost. In an instant, enlightenment dawns in her eyes while his whole face flushes bright red like he's embarrassed. Sonia wakes fully at his slight movement, and debates wether the compliment was a figment of her dream or not.

"Mm," Sonia shuffles, stretching her toes and feeling her consciousness fade into place. When she notices how they were situated Sonia doesn't move, only she leans in and Gundham flusters even more. "What time is it?"

"It- ahem-" he clears his throat, struggling to regain his composure. "About the hour of 6, Dark Queen."

"And where are we going again?"

"I... do not actually know, Dark Queen."

At that Sonia shoots up in alarm, the realization of ' _we have no idea where we are headed_ ' just now striking her like a ton of bricks. Her vision blurs for a moment from getting up too fast. She sways for a couple of seconds before the blood returns to her head, then snatching up a brochure from the velcro sleeve of the chair ahead of hers, and flips it open in one sharp motion. 

"Australia," She breathes, a pit in her stomach. Almost on literally the other side of the world from Novoselic. What luck.

 

* * *

  **October 12th, 2018, 2:00 PM**

One dreadfully long flight later, the two make way into yet another taxi, taking in the sights.

"So I booked another flight," Sonia speaks finally, "But it doesn't leave until much later today. I'll likely be late to my own birthday celebration." The irony of it all.

Gundham exhales through his nostrils. "Sonia..." fighting his own embarrassment he takes her hand tentatively on a bandaged on, pressing a chapped lipped kiss against the smooth surface her porcelain hand. Sonia winces in surprise. "We'll make it." He speaks in what he hopes is a reassuring tone.

Sonia gapes, stares for a good minute, until suddenly she smiles, and a warmth builds in her cheeks. "Ah, but of course."

When she smiles she radiates so much light,, wherever she goes, that light follows. 

'Sonia Nevermind is like the sun. And so what am I?" He could only wonder, 'a mere star from galaxies away helps to get a glimpse of her magnificent rays?'

* * *

**October 12th, 2018, 3:00 PM**

Sonia and Gundham spent the next hour in thick awkward silence as they sat in a rather quaint cafe, watching passerby's stroll along the cemented sidewalks.

"Gundham," Then deafening silence was finally shattered by the voice of none other than Sonia Nevermind, and she turns to look at him with a dazed look in blue eyes.

Gundham looks up from his muffin, his coffee hanging in midair. He takes a hesitant sip, feeling the warm liquid slide down his throat. He gulps uneasily. "Yes?"

Sonia lets her eyelids fall shut and straightens in her seat, fixing the pleats on her skirt as she does. "We should... go on a date while we are here."

Gundham blinks, and then chokes on his own spit at the statement, yanking the violet fabric of his scarf over his now tomato cherry face.

Sonia watches her best friend fondly from her perch on the other side of the booth, her lips stretched into a grin. He has always blushed so easily! It is cute, really. Though... she is a bit worried for his response.

"I-it would be my honor, Dark Queen." He mutters, voice muffled by his very own scarf. "... geroff... mnnn.." Flustered.

Sonia can easily assume she caught him off guard. Worth it for the entertainment factor. "Alright then!" Sonia rises from her seat, and Gundham nearly has a heart attack when she flashes that classic princess-y smile and offers a hand. Poor boy was smitten!

He takes her hand, and interlocking fingers, they exit the cafe. "Hmm," Sonia hums thoughtfully, considering a destination, "I saw an ice skating rink on our way over! We should definitely go!"

He tenses. How does he say that he, Gundham Tanaka, Overlord of ice, feared by all, uh, doesn't know how to ice skate... "Of course..." A sensible part of him wonders at her cunning, and how she would never let him live this down once he ends up making a fool of himself.

Practically a mind reader is she. "I'll teach you!" She beams, and he feels himself relax. 

A flare of resolution passes over his face. It is his turn now to make a move, and he's decided he'll take the gamble and run at her with everything to lose.

Yes, it's selfish of him, but he swears he'll make her remember this time they're spending together until the gods of death take him home, and when someday she confesses her love, he'll snatch her up and never let her go.

Giving her had a tentative squeeze as he pushes the glass wood-framed door open Gundham let's her pass him, then grabs her and pulls her into a sort of affectionate hug. She is, what his mortals would call, his crush.

She gasps at their sudden change of position, but after only a moment of processing, she melts into his embrace and tucks her forehead into the crook of his neck. "What's this about, Gundham?" she giggles, and the light peel of her laugh never ceases to make his heart thump.

Merely being around Gundham Tanaka is like finding herself in the middle of a thunderstorm-she closes her eyes, and the world seems to disappear into a different kind of chaos, a  cacophony of heat and cold and want and color. With Gundhak, everything is ridiculously intimate that she sometimes forgets that they are only friends.

Even still, she loves the thrill of it.

"Mustn't there be a reason?" H mutters in a pleasantly subdued manner.

Sonia draws back, creeping her hand back into his, and by the time they reach the desk the receptionist was stifling a laugh in simple delight at the awkward couple before her.

As Sonia orders their ice skates, Gundham checks his phone.

 

 **Kazuichi Souda, 3:37 PM:** _How did you /just so happen/ to end up in another city with Miss Sonia?!_

 **> Overlord of Ice, 3:50 PM: ** _Australia is another_ _continent, you bafoon._

 **> Kazuichi Souda, 3:51 PM: ** _THATS EVEN WORSE! >:(_

 

 **Chiaki Nanami, 3:40 PM:** _hey Gundham. It's me. Just wanted to check in. Novoselic is nice. Zzzzzz._

 **> Overlord of Ice, 3:51 PM: ** _Thank you for checking in, Nanami. All is well._

 

 **Nagito Komaeda, 3:45 PM:** _Hope... Hhnnngh..._

**> Overlord of Ice read at 3:53 PM**

 

"Try these!" At the sound of Sonia's voice, Gundham slips his phone back into his pocket. She held out a pair of regal skate, the blades smooth and shiny and Gundham examines them for a good minute. 

They slip their feet into the skates and stumble hand inland into the rink. Gundham felt reluctant ti stepping out onto the ice, and Sonia just grins, sensing his nerves. She can really read him like a book! And so the princess guides the warlock as he wobbled onto the ice, and there and then she debates kissing that boy.

"Gundham!" She chirps his name and his heart flutters, "I'm glad we took the wrong flight!" 

He grins. "However, cease your sneaking out, or at least dwell the night hours less often then you have been, princess."

"Fine then!" She giggles, twirling along the ice with a steadfast grip on his hands, and Gundham wonders if he has ever seen something so beautiful as the glowing princess before him.

Perhaps it's not just a crush. Perhaps now he has fallen in love.

* * *

**October 12th, 2018, 5:00 PM**

17 hours. They had just boarded a 17 hour long flight. They'd be arriving in Novoselic at roughly 9:00 PM on Sonia's birthday, the 13th of October, just in time for the celebration. 

* * *

**October 13th, 2018, 1:00 AM**

He wakes up, only for a moment, spots Sonia asleep on his shoulder, then happily drifts back to the world of dreams.

* * *

**October 13th, 2018, 9:35 PM**

A maid secured a necklace of pearls around the princesses feminine neck, and then she was finally dressed in the nick of time. Her entire class was already in the ballroom awaiting her entrance, and after the whole airport mixup, she was dying to see her friends and explain the full story to each of them. And my, what a wild story at that! It had been an eventful past few days, tp say the least. But... she got to spend time with her best friend, her crush, so in the end, she had quite the enjoyable adventure.

Sonia steps out of her bedroom, donning her ballgown like she was born to wear it and striding in a pair of high heels with just as much ease as a runway model. Heels click as she makes way through the hall, citizens and classmates alike clapped as she waves and gracefully steps down the marble staircase.

But not Gundham. He only stares in utter awe.

"Everyone!" Sonia radiates, going from friend to friend to give them hug in greeting. She stops at Gundham, and for him she gives an examination. He's wearing a suit! He looks nice!

Sonia looks perfect as always. Heck, she could wear nothing but a potato sack for all that matters and he'll still thing she is the prettiest girl he's ever seen. He watches the way her blue eyes widen, sees the almost imperceptible pink in the apples of her cheeks as she takes in the changes in his appearance. She cocks her head to the side.

He tugs self-consiously on his tie, suddenly feeling stupid. But all that melts away when the princess says: "You look so nice, Gundham!" In that sincere cheerful tone of hers. He grins.

He is now looking at her, as in really looking at her with those eyes of piecing, molten silver and red. "And you are sunlight."

Their classmates surround them (all except Kazuichi, that is), hooting and catcalling and making kissy faces and other gestures, but Gundham is all she sees.

She is the sun to him. But... really, what is he to her? Is he really just a distant star?

Sonia has a hard time finding her voice, but when she does, she says,

 

"And to me, you are like the rain."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up longer than I expected! I hope it wasn't too boring!


End file.
